1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and/or drive method which can reduce viewing angle dependence of γ characteristics in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are flat-panel displays which have excellent features including high resolution, small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption. Their market size has expanded recently with improvements in display performance and production capacity as well as improvements in price competitiveness against other types of display device.
Twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal displays which have conventionally been in common use have liquid crystal molecules with positive dielectric anisotropy placed between upper and lower substrates in such a way that their long axis are oriented approximately parallel to substrate surfaces and twisted 90 degrees along the thickness of a liquid crystal layer. When a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules rise parallel to the electric field, releasing the twisted alignment. The TN liquid crystal display controls transmitted light quantity using changes in rotary polarization resulting from the orientation changes of the liquid crystal molecules caused by voltage.
The TN liquid crystal display allows wide manufacturing margins and high productivity. On the other hand, it has problems with display performance, especially with viewing angle characteristics. Specifically, when the display surface of the TN liquid crystal display is viewed obliquely, the display contrast ratio lowers considerably. Consequently, even if an image clearly presents a plurality of grayscales from black to white when viewed from the front, brightness differences between grayscales appear very unclear when the image is viewed obliquely. Besides, the phenomenon (so-called grayscale reversal) that a portion which appears dark when viewed from the front appears brighter when viewed obliquely also presents a problem.
To improve the viewing angle characteristics of the TN liquid crystal display, some liquid crystal displays have been developed recently, including an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-21907, a multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) liquid crystal display described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-242225, an Axial Symmetric Micro-cell (ASM) display described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-186330, and a liquid crystal display described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-55343.
Liquid crystal displays employing any of the novel modes described above (wide viewing angle modes) solve the concrete problems with viewing angle characteristics. Specifically they are free of the problems that the display contrast ratio lowers considerably or display grayscales are reversed when the display surface of the TN liquid crystal display is viewed obliquely.
Under circumstances where display quality of liquid crystal displays continues to be improved, a new problem with viewing angle characteristics have surfaced, namely, viewing angle dependence of γ characteristics, meaning that γ characteristics differ between when the display is viewed from the front and when the display is viewed obliquely. This presents a problem, especially when displaying images such as photographs or displaying television broadcasts and the like.
The viewing angle dependence of γ characteristics is more prominent in MVA mode and ASM mode than in IPS mode. On the other hand, it is more difficult to produce IPS panels which provide a high contrast ratio when viewed from the front with high productivity than MVA or ASM panels. Thus, it is desired to reduce the viewing angle dependence of γ characteristics in MVA mode or ASM mode.
The present invention has been made in view of the above points. Its main object is to provide a liquid crystal display with reduced viewing angle dependence of γ characteristics.